


魔法世界欢乐多多

by chainsaw_1344847876



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), DCeased (DC Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:41:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27819925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chainsaw_1344847876/pseuds/chainsaw_1344847876
Summary: “不，达米安。你不好奇魔法吗？”布鲁斯合上了手头的新闻，日报上模糊地登记着一些琐事，类似于猫狗丢失或者工作登记的东西。“你会得到一封来自猫头鹰送来的信。”
Relationships: Jonathan Kent/Damian Wayne
Kudos: 5





	1. 达米安即使是在魔法世界也会所向无敌

**Author's Note:**

> *乔米 Jonathan Kent x Damian Wayne  
> *Batfaimly 魔法日常  
> *哈利波特AU 
> 
> 说在前头：这次是向 太太要的授权！主要是太太写的乔米设定太有趣啦，除了乔米外也给了我很多HP设定下的Batfam的灵感，所以背景设定和来源，还有开头的一些情节有参考陌陌太太的设定和桥段，同样根据太太要求本篇除乔米外其他人全是友情/亲情向，但是因为涉及CP所以就不放进合集里了！
> 
> P.S 同时也请支持太太的原文【乔米】（hp设定）一切都因为…… ， 谢谢！

-

“达米安，你是一个巫师。” 布鲁斯这么说道。

现在正值季节变换的时刻，庄园外被前天的大雪淹没的窗户却在迅速回暖的阳光下重新露出外貌，达米安勉强从正在阅读的书籍中抬起头来，勉强的给了窝在他的父亲腿旁的提图斯一个眼神，勉强的哼出一声表达自己听到了。

“如果这是一个阻止我出去打击犯罪的理由，烂透了。”

火炉正贪婪的，专心致志的舔舐着那块陈木，它没法一下子将它啃掉，只好一小块、一小块地咬掉一些木头皮层，发出噼里啪啦的声音。火光映在布鲁斯的脸上将他照的发亮，那双蓝眼睛混了些火焰的炽热，闪闪发亮。

“不，达米安。你不好奇魔法吗？”他合上了手头的新闻，日报上模糊地登记着一些琐事，类似于猫狗丢失或者工作登记的东西。

“你会得到一封来自猫头鹰送来的信。”

-

达米安必须承认，布鲁斯的故作玄虚的确引起了他的一些兴趣，但只是一点。

“猫头鹰送来的信！”乔纳森目光闪烁，“那一定是魔法了！”

“歌利亚的体型是猫头鹰的四十多倍。”达米安颇为嫌弃的拉上外套的拉链，“而他不止可以为我送信。”

“可蝙蝠侠从不骗人。”

“错了，蝙蝠侠诡计多端。”达米安开始低头思索自己的父亲的目的。或许是一次新的任务而他想阻止自己参与，又或者是讨人厌的兄弟们准备计划什么排他的集体行动，但不管是什么，罗宾总会————

“达米安！”乔纳森紧张的声音在达米安耳边响起，但在达米安抬起头的那刹那他只能看到仿佛以慢动作扑来的乔纳森。

“彭” 

乔纳森的脸上砸了一只猫头鹰。

-

“你收到那封信了。” 布鲁斯看起来毫不意外，他从达米安手中接过那封信，精致的邓布利多手写字体和多年前他从自己的信封中拿到的信一模一样。

“当然，我不会让你失望。” 达米安的脸上还有些灰尘，不难想象他经历了一阵恶战。管家今早准备精致的衣物被蹭上了尘土和汗水，但没法遮挡达米安骄傲的神情。

“我不负你的期待，从肯特手里夺来了这封信。”

布鲁斯皱起眉头，他已经在交谈间将那封精心折叠的信封拆开，而上头的收件人赫然显示的是

乔纳森.塞缪尔.肯特

-

就在布鲁斯准备带着达米安上门归还信封的时候猫头鹰终于带着达米安的入学通知书姗姗来迟，幸运的是根据克拉克和布鲁斯的联系，乔纳森丢失的通知也迅速被另一只猫头鹰补上了。

“我很荣幸，能见证小少爷也进入霍格沃兹。”阿福将牛奶倒入达米安的杯子中，他们正准备早餐过后去对角巷购买文具。

“你是说那几个讨厌鬼也在这所学校就读过？”

“如果您指的是你的兄长们，没错。”

“母亲知道魔法的存在吗。”

“我想恐怕是的。”

“她从来没告诉过我。”

“叩叩” 

“我猜我们的客人到了。”阿福挺起身子，他替达米安切好最后一块煎蛋。

“我没听父亲说今天还有客人。”

“Well，您不会陌生的。”

-

“我不要和他一起去！” 乔说道，他还在因为上次达米安抢夺信封的事情耿耿于怀。

“你大可以留在你家里，然后等你妈妈工作回来带着你去。”达米安正眼都没给他一个，他正躺在沙发上阅读有关于这个“魔法世界”的信息。

“乔。”克拉克摸摸儿子的脑袋，“我们说好了，我们会和布鲁斯还有达米安一起去买学习的东西。”

“可是达米安是个讨厌鬼。”乔撇嘴，他的手在露易丝给的巫师袍里交叉抱在胸前，而克拉克则穿着格子衫和牛仔裤。

“谢谢夸奖。”

“只是早上。”布鲁斯从楼上走下来，他换上了黑色的袍子，黑漆漆的在乔眼里和蝙蝠侠的制服没什么两样。“下午公司有些事情，如果我们没法在半天内买完的话，”他看了一眼两个怒视对方的少年英雄。“会有人代替我带你们去。”

“没问题。” 

“那就走吧。”

-

“我得监督你们。” 布鲁斯抬起下巴，而达米安不满的瞪了回去。

“我又不会念错！”他看了站在壁炉里几乎要将一串粉末捏得更碎的克拉克，更加不满。“他只是一个麻瓜！”

“他不是麻瓜，而你只是两天前才知道自己是个巫师，所以你们没两样。”布鲁斯揉了揉太阳穴，他又用眼神指示着克拉克往里头站去，氪星人缩了缩自己庞大的身躯，朝儿子交换了不安的目光。“把粉末抛下的时候念‘对角巷’。”

“嗯..好吧。”克拉克看向手头那堆绿灰色的粉末，他现在几乎比第一次见到佩里还要紧张。

“对角巷！”彭的一声，超人消失了。

“很好，达米安。”布鲁斯把装着飞路粉的碗递给他，达米安自信满满地抓了一把在手里。

“对角巷。” 他将粉末抛向空中，随即消失。

“记得把单词念清楚。” 在乔伸手去拿粉末的时候布鲁斯出声，乔咽下唾液点点头。

“..呼。” 乔眨眨眼。

“Go on.” 布鲁斯站在他面前，仿佛一座雕像。

“...对角巷！！”乔闭上眼睛发出一声咆哮。

-

“巷！！！！！”

“傻子，别叫了。” 达米安皱起脸，他的耳朵几乎要聋了。“别叫了！”

“呃、？噢、我们到了！”乔睁开眼，除去克拉克担忧的神情，韦恩父子好似嫌弃的眼神和路人的惶恐外，哇哦，这可真的是魔法世界！

“哇哦..这简直像某种动漫展出。” 乔眨眨眼，他的眼前几乎是一个全新的世界，好多带着帽子的人，挥舞着魔杖、还有魔法！

“我不打算和你说话了。”达米安先行一步往前走去。

“等、为什么！”乔纳森跺跺脚往后追去，“我只不过在感叹魔法而已！”

-

“教材、坩埚、文具..” 克拉克一手拿着学习的书籍一手念着学校给的清单。“我们还差什么？”

“宠物。”布鲁斯答道。

“和魔杖。”达米安补充。

乔纳森点点头，他正忙着调整手头坩埚的位置，好让他的冰激凌吃的更容易些。“巧克力坚果味的冰激凌，人间天堂！”

“TT” 达米安没反驳他。

他们一路沿着对克拉克来说相对拥挤的小巷走进一栋墙皮已经破旧不少、看起来相对有年岁的店内，乔纳森抬起头，上头用模板雕刻的文字写着：“奥利凡德魔杖商店”。

踏进店内，乔和达米安的眼光就迅速被成千上万的盒子吸引过去，堆积在墙壁四周数不清的木盒把这个本就没有多少活动空间的店铺挤得更小。

“欢迎。” 从店铺深处探出头的是一个一个头发凌乱的老人，一头白发但精神很好。“带着小孩子来购买魔杖了？”

“麻烦了，奥利凡德。”布鲁斯点点头，他后退了一步给老人让出距离。

“噢..又是一个韦恩。我看看。” 奥利凡德眯起眼睛端详着达米安，皱起眉毛摇摇头。“奇怪、真奇怪。” 他又转头去看乔纳森，“真神奇..我能感觉得到你是莱恩家的。”

“我的妈妈是莱恩。”乔答道，而达米安只是哼了一声。

“神奇、非常神奇。”老人晃晃脑袋思索了一会，又转身在一大堆柜子中翻找着。“莱恩家的..诚实正直，你应该会适合白杨木。”他从柜子里探出头来，又若有所思地重新埋进去。

“他看起来好像在给我找处罚的武器。”乔咂咂嘴。

“找到了，白杨木，猫豹的毛发、巨怪的胡须，十一英尺。” 他将魔杖交给乔，伸手指点着。“晃晃她，挥挥她，看她会不会选择你。”

“难道说我现在在抓着一个女孩吗！”乔惊叫一声，这根简单雕刻着山木和云层的魔杖在空气中画出一道痕迹，所到之处逐渐降下闪闪发光的星星。

“..哇哦，我爱死魔法了！”乔长大嘴巴，他的舌头不自主的舔了舔唇角。

“看来她很喜欢你。”奥利凡德得意地笑了笑，转身面对达米安。“现在，我们来看看韦恩。”

达米安把目光从乔手中的魔杖抽出来，“我应该和父亲的类似。”

布鲁斯将手中的魔杖展示给达米安看。“银椴木，凤凰羽毛。”

“我记得，韦恩的第一根魔杖。”奥利凡德颇为骄傲的点头，“十四英寸，材质偏硬。”

“不易折断。”

“当时我就说过他会在学校里成为佼佼者的。”奥利凡德转身又走向了那堆盒子里，“我看看..”

“试试看这个，冬青木，火龙心脏的神经。”他将魔杖递给达米安。

达米安伸手接过那个魔杖，但在他接触的瞬间便感觉到一股反向的力量在阻止他接触魔杖，他抿起嘴唇抓起魔杖，那股力量反而在他紧紧攥起的手掌内愈演愈烈，仿佛升起一股无形的龙卷风将四周的盒子打乱，而达米安的手腕发抖，一直到那股力量逐渐反噬，将他的五指掰开，而魔杖也掉落在地面上，滚落两圈发出清脆的声响。

“常有的事，不要担心。”奥利凡德将那些被击落的盒子叠好，低下身捡起魔杖。“这股力量，我知道了，你是奥古家的。”

-

“…我讨厌和母亲扯上联系。” 达米安臭着一张脸，伸腿狠狠踢了一下店铺外的一颗石头。他看着手中的魔杖，几分钟前在店内奥利凡德的话还回想在他脑海里。

“蛇木、怀特河怪的脊椎刺。”奥利凡德将魔杖塞到他手里，“我猜你会是个斯莱特林，奥古们的传统。”

“我是个韦恩！”达米安又狠狠地踢了那颗石头，一直到它滚动着掉到一旁的水沟。

“别担心，奥利凡德先生不还说了你可以使用很厉害的魔法嘛。” 乔拍拍他的肩膀，“比如我们可以在家制造星星！”

“我可以现在就让你看见星星。”达米安恶狠狠地说道。

“嘘，孩子们，我们到了。”克拉克连忙差在两人中间，以防双方当场打架。

-

达米安的心情的确好多了。

“我还以为你会买猫头鹰。”乔拎着手里头的篮子，他买了一只鸣角枭，眼睛挺大的，胸脯总是挺得搞搞，羽毛蓬松但顺滑，就是脸很臭，看起来就像达米安。

达米安伸手看向自己的笼子，里头是一只黑色的老鼠。“不，我已经有歌利亚了。”他又转身看向布鲁斯，“歌利亚可以和我一起上学吗？”

“不可以。”

达米安的心情又变得糟糕了，他将手指伸进笼子里摸了摸那只老鼠。

“我要叫他塞缪尔。”


	2. 达米安韦恩将仇报不得好死恶毒至极一定会被分到斯莱特林

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”还记得您上次跟着我和乔纳森一起去购买文具的麻瓜吗？”
> 
> “我记得我告诉过你，要对克拉克尊重一点。”
> 
> “我们路过了那家书店，而因为‘克拉克’的表现让我产生了购买它的意愿。”达米安挪开了一直盖着书名的指头，好让布鲁斯看清楚他骄傲的选择————
> 
> 《疯麻瓜马丁·米格斯历险记》。
> 
> 布鲁斯在心里叹了一口气，大概他也到了像阿尔弗雷德一样操心的年龄了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *乔米 Jonathan Kent x Damian Wayne
> 
> *Batfaimly 魔法日常
> 
> *哈利波特AU
> 
> 说在前头： @陌陌今天也要加油 太太授权的改编同人文，基础建立于太太的乔米文《【乔米】（hp设定）一切都因为……》，请支持原文并催更，谢谢！
> 
> *本片唯一CP是乔米，克拉克/布鲁斯是友人，损友。克拉克和露易丝是一对!

布鲁斯就这么注视着达米安，他的目光那么的意味深长，那么的..深情款款。达米安收到了那宛如和潘尼沃斯一样热情关切的目光，打了个寒颤，继续收拾着自己的行李。

“你带了什么？”布鲁斯靠在门边，他的目光越过达米安的肩膀，看到了他停下整理的手而翻阅的书籍。

“哈，这个？”达米安挑起眉毛，他得意的合起书，捏着书脊转过身朝布鲁斯笑了笑。

”还记得您上次跟着我和乔纳森一起去购买文具的麻瓜吗？”

“我记得我告诉过你，要对克拉克尊重一点。”

“我们路过了那家书店，而因为‘克拉克’的表现让我产生了购买它的意愿。”达米安挪开了一直盖着书名的指头，好让布鲁斯看清楚他骄傲的选择————

《疯麻瓜马丁·米格斯历险记》。

布鲁斯在心里叹了一口气，大概他也到了像阿尔弗雷德一样操心的年龄了。

-

与此同时，在超人家中。和韦恩父子那些许剑拔弩张的气氛不同，肯特一家正围着桌台举行家庭聚会。

“我从未想过你会加入魔法世界，再加上在这里的世界让我很开心，我也没有想过要告诉你魔法的一切。”露易丝亲吻了乔纳森的额头，她看着儿子蓝色的眸子中自己的倒影道：“毕竟你身上的超能力太‘外星人’了，以至于我忽略了你的天赋。我不是故意隐瞒的，乔。”

克拉克走到露易丝身边，他搂住欣慰的妻子，拍了拍乔纳森的肩膀。“我和你妈妈也商量过了，如果你不喜欢那边的生活，随时也可以回来。我们永远支持你。”

乔纳森踮起脚给了他们一个大大的拥抱，他的手上还拿着从巧克力蛙的包装里拿到的绘卡：“妈，不要自责好吗？我爱死魔法的一切了！”

“你有看过那些学科的介绍了吗？如果有什么不懂..呃..！你可以问问你妈！” 克拉克正忙着把那些跳动的青蛙抓在手上，没曾想一个不留神竟然让它们跳到了桌子底下。他抚了抚自己的眼睛，对露易丝尬笑了两声。

“我说过不要给他买那些会动的零食。”露易丝笑着摇摇头，趴在桌子底下和克拉克一起翻找起那些巧克力蛙。

“不可思议！！我居然拿到了贝蒂·博特的卡牌！！” 乔纳森兴奋的叫了起来，迫不及待的把手中的卡片放到自己的小小收藏盒里，速度之快以至于里头的老头只能扶着画框不停的敲着脑袋。

克拉克不解的望向露易丝，而对方已经比克拉克更快一步从地上爬起来，一边挥舞着巧克力蛙一边叫着：“贝蒂·博特！！我从来没收集到他！！！”

-

“书包呢？”露易丝摸了摸乔纳森的袍子，满意的点点头。“嗯，录取通知信带了。”

“带了。”

“那些书呢？羽毛笔呢？你的‘达米’带了吗？”

“..都带了！”

“那围巾呢？袍子要穿好，你看你的领子都歪了也不整理一下乱糟糟的上学第一天就这个表现小心分院帽看到把你丢进斯莱特林让你被欺负哎呀这样校长看到了会怎么办给人家留下坏印象就不好了知道吗？”

乔纳森皱起眉头，丢了一个求救的信号给克拉克，却被对方扭头拒收。

“妈，我清楚了，你都说十几遍了..。”

“这是什么话，我是在担心你知道吗，乔艾尔？”露易丝拧拧他的脸，“你这一去要小一年，我会担心的，乖乖转身我给你袍子再整理一下，你看上面全是小氪的毛”。

“喔..。”乔纳森闭上了嘴，僵硬转过身张开双手好让露易丝用胶带把上面的袍子黏干净。

“好了，上车吧。”露易丝拍拍乔纳森的屁股：“记得系安全带。”

乔纳森头也不回的溜掉了。

-

等到乔纳森到的时候，达米安已经在车站等候多时了。人来人往的车站外头站着三位和匆匆路人不相符的男人，在烈阳下达米安和布鲁斯顶着墨镜正靠着那辆在韦恩的收藏中并不算名贵的大奔跑车百无聊赖的一人含着一颗棒棒糖。

“嗨，布鲁斯。” 克拉克领着露易丝和韦恩一家招呼。阿尔弗雷德朝两位年轻人微微鞠躬，而布鲁斯伸出手和露易丝握了握。

“你们来的好早，今天高速上面堵车了。” 打过招呼之后克拉克和露易丝跟着布鲁斯往车站里头走去。“韦恩庄园不是离车站也不近吗？”

“是的，克拉克少爷。有一段距离，所以是我开着直升机送少爷们到车站的。”阿尔弗雷德替布鲁斯回答道。

易丝忍不住回头朝着车站外头望了望。“直升机？”

“为了不那么引人注目，所以我们停在了私人机场，然后再开车到达车站。”

乔纳森跟在克拉克后头忍不住‘嘶’的倒吸了一口气，随即就听到达米安嘲讽似地嗤笑声：“下一次还堵车欢迎你们一起乘坐。”

乔纳森撇开头不去看达米安欠揍的表情，他可还没忘记这家伙抢了他的信封的事！

达米安在墨镜下翻了个白眼，牙齿将可乐味的棒棒糖咔嚓咔嚓的咬成碎块。乔纳森不想理他，他还不乐意见呢。

-

“这，这不太好吧..”克拉克为难地说。

“这种程度氪星人应该不会感到疼痛的吧？” 布鲁斯问道，他的嘴因为那颗棒棒糖而发出了含糊不清的声音。

“这太丢脸了啊！”克拉克忍不住指着车站的石柱大吼，“上午九点！高峰期！那么多人！你们要我撞柱子！！”

“可你是我们这里唯一一个麻瓜啊，亲爱的。” 露易丝拍了拍克拉克的肩膀，安抚道。“我们得知道外星人能不能钻进去，总不能把你留在这里。”

“事实上阿尔弗雷德也是普通人。”布鲁斯说道，老管家眯起眼睛点了点头核实了这一说法。  
“我一直为无法亲自送少爷们上车而感到遗憾。”

“时间快要到了，如果进不去阿福也会陪着你的。”露易丝拍了拍克拉克的手背。

“..好吧。”克拉克沮丧的说道。他凑到那个石柱面前，试探性的拍了拍。

“小心别把整个车站撞塌了，不报销。”布鲁斯在后头喊道。

“我才不会！”

-

很显然，亲自看氪星人当众出丑并主动把自己的脑袋撞出一个包（夸张比喻）让达米安心情愉悦。

在露易丝依依不舍的抱着达米安说了好一会的话，以及获得了布鲁斯交于他在古灵阁的一个存款的钥匙。

“我相信你有规划存款的能力，如果有什么需要的就从那里划账。” 布鲁斯说道。

“当然。”达米安毫不客气的将钥匙收入囊中。

在乔纳森和露易丝第十七遍拥抱并道别时，火车终于发出了启动的声响。乔纳森匆匆忙忙的挤上了火车，将书包丢入达米安所在的隔间，跨坐在窗边的达米安的腿上好让自己探出头和露易丝挥手。

达米在笼子里发出了叫声，乔纳森拉开笼子好让它出来透气。

“不可以乱跑喔，达米。”乔纳森指着它敲敲脑袋，达米蹭了蹭乔纳森的手指头，目光看向了达米安放在行李上的笼子。

“也不可以吃塞缪尔！塞缪尔很可怜的！”

“从我身上下来。”达米安脸色铁青。

“…切。”乔纳森一撇头，从座位上滑了下来。不过他的摆谱并没有持续多久，外头小推车吆喝的声音马上吸引了他的注意。

达米安合上手中的书，他看向车窗外行驶的那森林逐渐堆起浓雾，就像是魔法与现实的分界线。早上十点的太阳刺透过云雾洒落在松树间散发着阳光的温暖味道，而他们的列车就这么越行越远。

一直等到乔纳森把糖果放到了达米安面前达米安才回过神来。

“这什么？”

“比比多味豆啊！”乔纳森说道，恍然间他回过神来：“你不会连这个都不知道吧，逊爆了！”

达米安懒得接茬，拿了一颗绿色的扔进嘴里头。

“什么味的？”

“.…鼻屎味。”

车厢里发出了惊人的爆笑声。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 彩蛋：全部信息取自于哈利波特WIKI
> 
> ‘达米’：是乔纳森为他的猫头鹰起的名字。
> 
> ‘’塞缪尔‘’：达米安为他的老鼠起的名字。
> 
> 贝蒂·博特：比比多味豆创始人

**Author's Note:**

> 彩蛋：全部信息取自于哈利波特WIKI
> 
> 乔纳森的魔杖：白杨木，猫豹的毛发、巨怪的胡须。 取自于““如果你要寻找诚实正直，先从用杨木魔杖的人开始”是加伯德·奥利凡德的座右铭”  
> 布鲁斯的魔杖：银椴木，凤凰羽毛。取自于“这种不寻常但极具吸引力的魔杖木材在19世纪时曾高度热销。” “凤凰羽毛杖芯能够学习最为多样的魔法，在选择主人时较为挑剔。”
> 
> 达米安魔杖：蛇木、怀特河怪的脊椎刺。（蛇木取自斯莱特林创办者萨拉查同款木头）“怀特河怪的脊椎刺杖芯能够施展强力且优雅的法术。”
> 
> P.S 克拉克没有魔法，是个外星人麻瓜


End file.
